


Bat Training

by EroticRocktress



Category: Villanous Nights
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Powers, Play Fighting, Teasing, Telekinesis, Tribadism, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: Time to get Bat up to speed with her fighting skills.  Or are you just after something else...





	Bat Training

MC, Lorelei and Bat are in the lair. And Lorelei is introducing combat training to MC to make sure she's not caught short.

Lorelei: Okay, so, what kind of training do you have, self-defence wise?  
MC: Uuuh...just the basics I guess?

MC glances over at Bat, but she remains calm and quiet. Bat notices MC out of the corner of her eye and gives her a quick smile before returning her focus on Lorelei. 

MC finds herself giving Bat a once over. She stands clad in a black sports bra, shorts and arm wraps, with her abs drawing attention, subtle but substantial.

*Man...she does look like she could run for miles*

Lorelei snaps her fingers a few times in front of MC's face to bring her back.

Lorelei: Hey, dreamer! ...come back to us a sec. You could learn something valuable.

Lorelei smirks and shakes her head as she chuckles to herself.

MC: Sorry, Lorelei, I promise, all eyes and ears!

Lorelei then begins to show them a few techniques and gets them to practice on each other, observing them and correcting any misplaced feet and hands.

Lorelei: Focus on how your opponent moves and use their weight to your advantage. You'll find you will last a lot longer if you are encouraging them to fall as opposed to using brute strength.

Bat and MC continue to work on a few grappling techniques, taking Lorelei's advice on-board as they use their weight against each other.

After a while of sparring, and switching between different techniques, they are both beginning to sweat and ache. Hot, sweaty and breathing heavily.

Lorelei: Okay ladies, catch your breath, towel off and re-hydrate, we move onto floor work next! 

Both Bat and MC startle as they look at each other and, if it weren't for their already flushed faces, you would be able to see that just the thought of rolling around with each-other was making them blush.  
Bat fidgets with her hands before nervously speaking.

Bat: Uuh I'm gonna go sit over there a sec.  
MC: Okay...I'll be here...Are you okay?  
Bat: Totally! It's okay, cool, totally cool!

Bat shouts awkwardly from across the room. She walks away nervously and parks on a bench to compose herself and hydrate.

MC sits on a bench and takes a moment to recoup, sipping her water and towelling off her face and neck, her eyes close as she lets the feel of the towel brush over her neck, her head falling back. Little does she realise that Bat is drinking in this view, trailing her eyes slowly over MC's form and how her towel is caressing her neck, how her arms are glistening lightly under the lights. She bites her lip and blushes, quickly looking away.

MC opens her eyes and looks over at Bat and smiles.

Lorelei: Okay, ladies, lets hit the deck.

Lorelei shows a few techniques and gets Bat and MC to repeat.

Bat tries one technique that involves MC grabbing Bat’s scruff of her top, as MC tries to push her back, Bat covers MC's hands, drops her weight and twists her body to the side making MC lose her balance and tumble to the floor.

Bat: Hahaa!...Wow, that actually worked.

MC looks up, smiling and determined.

MC: Nice job!...bet you can't get out of this one though...

MC sweeps Bat’s feet with her leg making her collapse to the floor, but Bat is quick, she rolls into her front and pounces on MC, flattening her, using her knees and elbows in painful points to keep MC pinned.

A knee goes into the inner thigh.

MC: Ow! Lol.

Bat’s hands pin MC's wrists, edging her body closer to MC's, their breasts ghost over each other as they both wriggle around, her hip opens out more keeping the knee in place as she closes the gap between them. Bat’s hair spills over onto MC's face as they playfully struggle for dominance. Bat has a brilliant smile on her face as she pauses and looks down at MC.

MC: Heey c'mon!  
Bat: What?... You don't like that I don't play fair?

Bat is playfully pressing her breasts up against MC and looks at her in a coy manner, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip.

They both start laughing and then realise Lorelei isn't in the room. 

Bat: Hey...where'd she go?

Bat gets up slightly and looks around to suss where Lorelei has gone, but MC stays fixed on Bat’s heaving, glistening chest and flushed face. Bat spies that she's on her cell outside the room and lets out a sigh.

Bat: Oh well...at least we get a break.

As soon as Bat looks back at MC, she is inches away from MC's lips. She gasps softly but is still breathing heavily. 

They both are.

MC: Say...Bat....would you mind...moving your knee from my inner thigh.....and...

Bat looks down and gently removes the knee and slowly slips her leg in-between MC's, making their bodies flush together, then looks back up to meet MC's eyes.

Bat: As you wish...

Bats hand moves from pinning MC's wrists to running her right hand through MC's hair leaning in...

MC can barely hold in a nervous gasp..and breathlessly whispers...

MC: ...Kiss me

Bat looks deeply into MCs eyes and whispers back.

Bat: As you wish.

MC smiles at the reference as Bat closes the gap and presses her lips firmly onto MC's. Their bodies flush against each other. MC can feel Bat’s abs move as Bat tries to scooch MC's legs apart, their kiss goes deeper and more lust-driven.

*I suppose this is one way to submit to Bat...but where is the fun in letting her*

MC lets her hands lightly stroke Bat’s back. Because Bat’s body is slick with heat, she feels the sensation twice as much. Their tongues work in time with each other. Then Bat pulls away, softly nibbling and pulling MC's bottom lip as she does so, letting out a pleased moan.

It looks like Bat is about to say something until MC flips Bat by using her telekinesis so she can easily throw Bat onto her back and pins her, showing a devious smile, and Bat lets out a surprised squeak.

Bat: Hey! That's cheating!  
MC: Is it?

They both softly giggle...then MC dives in for another deep and passionate kiss letting her hands wander over Bat’s gorgeous body.

MC's hand travels down along Bat’s abs to the band of Bat’s shorts, drawing out another soft gasp from her.

MC chases her hand with kisses to the abs, gets hold of the band of the shorts with her teeth, and pulls gently to make it ping back onto Bats hips. Bat lets out another giggle as she tries to wriggle free, but MC has her pinned at her mercy.

MC: Do you submit?

Bat looks down and gives MC a determined, cheeky look.

Bat: Never! Hehehe!

Bat wraps her legs around MC's head and gently squeezes, causing MC to grapple onto Bat’s thighs to free the grip. As MC sways, Bat uses the momentum to cause MC to fall over and get MC onto her back again. 

Bat: Seriously!? You gonna let yourself be taken down like this!?

But this time Bat is on her knees with MC's face dangerously close. 

There's more giggling from both Bat and MC.

MC: Oh, no..what a....compromising position.

MC raises an eyebrow. She then turns her head so she can gently nibble and kiss Bat’s inner thighs. MC's hands hold the outer part of Bat’s thighs, which entices Bat to gasp and jerk her hips forward.

Bat looks around slightly alarmed.

Bat: Won't Lorelei be back?  
MC: Are you worried we will get caught?  
MC: You are the tech genius...lock the doors.

Bat taps in something on her wrist and MC hears locks secure in place and the lights suddenly go out.

MC: Heeey...I wanna see you.

MC feels Bat get off then quickly fumble around. MC can hear clothing drop to the floor, and her eyes go wide as Bat gets back to where she was...

...she can't feel the shorts there anymore...

*Holy......is Bat naked...and on-top of me!?!*

Bat: You wanna make me submit?....So....Make me.

MC uses her powers to bind Bat’s hands behind her back. She lifts her mouth slowly until she feels Bat’s very wet lust on her lips....she brushes her lips back and forth across making Bat moan and shift. 

Bat tries to keep herself from making any noise and focuses on keeping the lights out.

MC could just about see a silhouette of how Bat was moving on top of her, she slides her hands up Bat’s thighs, leaving a trail where her nails dig in slightly, eliciting a hiss from Bat. MC's hands go past her hips and caress the muscles on her stomach, feeling them shift and flex, Bat lets out a long exhale as she feels MC's fingers and lips on her.

MC lets her tongue slowly lick upwards. A deep groan comes from Bat as she presses her hips into the first lick.

Bat: Uuuuuggghh, that feels sooo good.

Bat bends down slightly, letting MC's hands caress her breasts, making each nipple stand to attention as MC strokes them with her thumbs. MC does a few more long, slow strokes with her tongue before sticking her tongue out a little more and drawing small figure of 8 circles around Bat’s entrance and clit. This makes Bat's hips jerk forward, and she gasps before letting out another moan.

Bat: Oh...my.....uhh.

MC goes to pull back to check but is stopped by Bat’s legs, squeezing her head to stop her from moving.

Bat: Don't even think about moving.....Aaah!

Bat runs her hand through MC hair and clutches onto a handful as her hips rock in time with MC's tongue.

The more MC begins to find her rhythm, the more the lights flicker on and off as if Bat is fighting to keep her focus on keeping the room dark.

MC can hear Bat begin to pant in time with her hips moving...MC manages to pull away quickly and rests her head back.....she uses her powers on Bat’s throbbing lust to place a light vibration right where Bat is aching the most.

MC: Do you submit?

Bat can barely get words out but manages.......

Bat: N-no... uuuuhhh...

The lights flicker again, and MC manages to catch a glimpse of Bat in all her glory.

She's beautiful and breathless and glistening all over, wearing nothing but her hand wraps. Her head is thrown back, and her perfectly put-together hair is now touselled. Her mouth is open, and her face is flushed red.

MC keeps the vibration where it is, making Bat’s eyes roll back as the vibration turns into a slow massage, keeping Bat wet and willing. MC lifts Bat with her powers so she is suspended so MC can get up. She can see where the heavy bag is and levitates Bat over to the bag and pins her there. The sound of a thunk and chains jangling echo through the darkness as Bat’s back hits the bag, causing it to sway gently. The lights flicker again, and MC catches sight of a lustful look across Bat’s face.

Bat: What are you gonna do to me here, Monarch?

Bat gasps and moans as the vibration on her lust intensifies. MC remains silent and surprises Bat with another passionate kiss, running her hands over Bat’s naked and restrained body.

Bat: Nnnnnmmnnff

Bat grabs MC's bottom lip with her teeth and manages a line...

Bat: Gotcha!

She bites down a little more, making MC drop her powers briefly.

MC giggles and staggers back as the lights flicker again she can see a very dishevelled looking Bat with fire in her eyes.

Her naked body begins to glow as the glistening effect all over her body highlights crevices on her abs and pools into her clavicle.

MC is stunned for a brief moment as it goes black again and feels Bat tackle her to the floor, stripping MC of her clothing.

MC: Woah! Bat, are you?...  
Bat: I wanna feel you...Every bit of you.

Bat seems desperate as she pulls MC up into a seated position and straddles one of MC's legs, draping her hands over MC's shoulders for support.

Bat: Move your leg up for me?

Without hesitation, MC moves her leg up and instantly feels how wet Bat is as she slowly grinds on MC's thigh. MC puts one hand at the base of Bat’s back to hold her in place, loving how Bat moves on top of her.

MC: Mmh...Juliette...You are sooo damn sexy, do you wanna know how aroused you make me?

MC snaps her mouth shut, not wanting to be too open with Bat’s real name. Bat spots the look on her face and caresses MC's cheek.

Bat: Mmmh, it’s okay...we are the only people here...Say my name...Let me feel you.

MC bites her lip and nods, she tilts her hips to the side slightly and slides Bat up, so they end up in a tangled position. MC pulls Bat’s legs close so they can feel each-other completely. Both MC and Bat let out a moan as they feel just how wet they have made each-other, both their clits, throbbing, wet and wanting. MC's eyes roll back as she feels Bat’s clit rub up against hers, gorgeously slow and sensual, feeling every inch of her. Bat begins to quicken the pace, wanting to get that friction, this makes MC arch her back and gasp.

MC: *hisses* Aaahh...god this feels soo good...Don't stop. 

Bat begins to breathe heavy as she lets her head fall back, Bat’s hand moves from behind her and places it over their inner thighs almost as if she's about to touch herself, but instead her hand lights up and releases a soft heat into the mix, causing them both to groan with pleasure. 

MC & Bat: Uuuuuh...*pant* ..Aaaahhhh....*pant* *pant*

MC’s hips twitch as the heat from Bat’s hand hits sensitive spots even MC didn't know about. Coming undone, piece by piece.

MC: Fuuuuck...Juliette, I think I'm gonna...

That spurs Bat on further and begins to move faster....both of their breathing gasping and in sync as they near the edge.

Bat: I'll never submit to you sweetheart.....but I'll come with you.

That's all that MC needs to tip over the edge as she begins to let out a long, languid scream, Bat follows suit and the lights in the room start to spark and shatter, Bat arches her back and throws her head back in ecstasy, her mouth open and yelling out.

Bat: Aah!...Aah!....Monarch!.....Oh shit!...AAAAH! 

As the wave of pleasure crashes over them, MC opens her eyes and sees something magical, her eyes go wide as she sees Bat in pure ecstasy and it's raining sparks behind her. 

Bat is breathing heavily and laughing. MC is a mess on the floor panting just as much and giggling as she pulls Bat down beside her.

MC: Wow...Juliette...You made me see stars.


End file.
